House of Anubis: The Next Sibuna
by nickishea
Summary: Sibuna's children are ready to go to anubis house but only the most powerful and useful of their children can be in sibuna, the osirians jessica and vanessa are chosen along with the chosen ones max and sam, andrew austin and ryder are picked for muscles brains scheming and more. Can the next sibuna be able to keep their secret from friends & survive? Rated T for swearing and stuff


Jessica's pov

here i was on my first day of school at anubis house i was standing with my twin sister vanessa my brothers alex and ryan and other family friends. I looked at my sister then Max and Sam then Austin then Ryder and of course..._ Andrew._ Why did he have to be in sibuna with us sure he's smart strong and very good at scheming but hey Austin is smart and Ryder is the master of schemming we dont need him me and Vanessa are the daughters of Patricia and Eddie miller... we're good when it comes to being strong and fearless. But anyway back to the important stuff in my inner monologue. I have to co-lead sibuna with me sister and max and sam the other twins as the leaders hey you know Ryder has a twin she's my bff and she is awesome why can't she be in sibuna and angelina and chloe! ok shut up jessica! Anyway i have to be in sibuna and face dangerous mysteries of the world just like our parents once did... but i also have to keep the secret from my friends and do good in school... well when i have ever tried to that forget that... but WAIT! how am i supposed to also show up andrew all the time when he's always doing most of the heavy lifting in sibuna... LITERALLY! damn it damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT! does nobody care about my competitive life! I looked over at Andrew again he smirked and stuck his tongue out. i frowned at stuck my tongue out as well hoping it would make him feel bad, it didnt... he smirked again and laughed. GRRRR! I will get you someday drew. i said smiling because i knew he hated that nickname. haha jokes on you i like that nickname gail!. he responded but i know he was lying about the nicknames thing. no you dont and never call me gail. Ali, andrews sister and my bff, tapped me and u turned. why does he call you gail your name is jessica theres no gail. she said. ya but their is in my middle name abigail. i said frowning. oooh. she said glaring at her brother. dont give me that look ali, i still can't beleive your best friends with yapper over here. Thats right he calls my yapper, just because my dad used to call my mom yacker and im _just as annoying when i talk as she_ was.YA OK! look whos talking andy. he frowned and gritted his teeth he hated being called andy more than drew so i just had to say it.

Sam's pov

i nudged max to get him to look in the sky. What? he said looking up. the he saw it we all saw it. All of a sudden there was a huge thunderstorm. We all ran inside to see Jane, she's trudy and Jaspers daughter who was the new housemother because trudy was like 60 now, same with jasper. Trudy and jasper where at the house though because they wanted to see us and our parents all grown up. they did their awws and ooohs and all that crap old people do to children which is weird because we aren't really children. We walked into our rooms and started unpacking.

**ROOMIES-**

**girls: ( that arent new )**

jessica vanessa and ali

chloe angelina and anabell

**Boys: ( that arent new )**

andrew sam and max

ryder austin and nick

tony alex and ryan

**girls: ( that are new )**

tiffany isabella and ana

emma and nicki

**boys: that are new**

michael kevin matt

Tiffany's pov

OMG! i like know absolutely nobody here. AHH and i just like... broke a nail. AAAH. i screamed at my broken nail. I know that scream anywhere thats a broken nail scream! angelina yelled. AAAH! anabell screamed as she ran upstairs to get her nail first aid kit. quick girls GO! screamed their mom amber running over to me. YIKES! thats a bad one! GIRLS GET THE MAKE UP KIT TOO WE JUST HAD A LONG CAR RIDE I NEED TO RE-MAKEUP AND SO DO YOU TWO! she yelled. they came running down stairs and fixed my nails. Thanks you so much but i have a make up and nail first aid kit myself you could have just used mine. i said. you have them too! said anabell. i think us three are going to make great friends. said angelina. everyone in the house was laughing as the all started unpacking.

**OK I KNOW THAT WAS KIND OF BAD START BUT HEY ITS THE FIRST CHAPTER! ANYWAY IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THEN ALSO CHECK OUT HOUSE OF ANUBIS: SIBUNA JR. IT HAS ALL THE SAME CHARACTERS EXCEPT SAM IS A GIRL NAMED SAMANTHA EVERYONE IS IN SIBUNA EXCEPT FOR THE NEW KIDS ( YET AT LEAST ) AND THERE IS NO NICKI OR MATT THAT AND KEVIN IS IN THE CLARKE FAMILY NOT A NEWBIE! OH YA! AND SAMANTHA AND MAX ARE NOT TWINS LIKE MAX AND SAM ARE!**


End file.
